


Changing Directions

by Fritti13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Feels, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritti13/pseuds/Fritti13
Summary: Steve begins to realize that he may have made a mistake.  Short and sweet.





	Changing Directions

If you didn't catch it in the tags, this is not Wanda friendly. I think she's a psychopath. Turn back now if this offends you. 

If you do not change direction,  
you may end up where you are heading.

-Lao Tzu

 

Sam ambled into the common room assigned to Steve's team upon their arrival in Wakanda. Steve, Clint, Scott, Natasha and Wanda were clustered about the large screen TV, fixed intently upon the images displayed.

“What's going on?” he inquired.

“SHH!” Steve waved a hand at him abruptly. The former Avengers leader's face was awash with intense concentration and concern. His body tilted forward, taut as a bowstring as he watched the unfolding drama scrolling across the screen. A wide angled shot featured a view of an office building near, if Steve had to guess by the background, Newark, New Jersey. Ironman was clearly visible, in the midst of battle with what appeared to be a couple dozen green and white robots that presented a highly articulated humanoid form. The Ironman armor already showed several dents and scorch marks but the man inside didn't appear to notice or slow down in his efforts to stop the deadly automatons from their attempts to level the office building. A woman's voiceover blared out of the speakers, agitated but professional.

“As you can see, Wolf, it looks like Ironman is in a tight spot. From what we've been able to gather, a new Supervillian, calling himself Dr. Doom, is taking credit for the attack. We don't have any information at this time as to why the building behind us is under attack, but we do know that there are people inside. From what we've been told, the business belongs to the TransAtlantic Shipping Company and employs upwards of 200 people. We have no idea how many of those are left inside the building and unable to escape.”

Clint's frown deepened and Scott shifted uncomfortably. Natasha's face remained stoic but her eyes were narrowed in thought. The reporter continued.

“It looks like Tony Stark is alone on this mission. According to the Accords Council, his team mate, The Vision, was sent on a solo mission 2 days ago and, with Colonel Rhodes' recent paralysis, it doesn't look like Stark will have any help coming. There's been some speculation that the unknown superhero, Spiderman, would show up, but he's rarely been seen outside of the City of New York and it's unknown at this time if he would even be able to travel here in time to help. With the rest of the renegade Avengers leaving us unprotected, it looks like Ironman will have to be enough.”

Steve cursed lowly under his breath, fists clenched, and muttered “C'mon, Tony, you can do this”. His eyes swept the faces of his team and arrested on the small smile that crept over Wanda's features. Her demeanor was eager, anticipatory. Steve's stared at her, confused.

“Wanda?” he asked.

She turned brightly to him. 

“If we are lucky, they'll kill him.” she announced satisfactorily. The others turned to stare at her, aghast. Clint's eyes were round with shock.

“Wanda,” Steve ventured, “if Tony dies, so will those people in that building.” 

Wanda shrugged nonchalantly. “It would be worth it to see him dead. It's …” she searched for the right words, “collateral damage.” She smiled and nodded. “After all, you said it yourself, Steve. You can't save everyone.” 

Steve gawked at her in horror and, for the first time, began to wonder if he could have been wrong about the Accords and Tony's wish for accountability.

 

***********

Again, gentle reader, if you are a Wanda Fan and have made it through this, only to feel an uncontrollable desire to point out to me the error of my ways, please read my Tumblr post first. 

http://fritti13-blog.tumblr.com/post/164449689711/observation-on-fandom-trolls

Thank you for your consideration. This is a one shot, so if anyone wants to continue it, please feel free (as long as the spirit of the original storyline is kept intact).


End file.
